Trampolines can be used for recreation, for competitions and for other purposes. A typical trampoline includes a trampoline bed, a trampoline frame, and a plurality of resilient members, e.g., springs, that secure the trampoline bed to the trampoline frame with the trampoline bed in tension. Generally speaking, when a trampoline is used for a long time, the springs will start to stretch out gradually, and the trampoline will not bounce as nicely as before. Stated in another fashion, over time, the tension of the trampoline bed can change due to the springs being stretched when the trampoline is used. Additionally, or alternatively, a user can sometimes accidentally step on the springs while bouncing on the trampoline, and the springs can become badly stretched out. With most current designs, the springs of the trampoline must be replaced to return the trampoline bed to the desired tension.
In addition to recreational usage and competition usage, trampolines are now starting to also be used in the medical field by doctors and physical therapists who use the trampoline for the treatment of patients. In such cases, the patient may benefit from a softer (looser) trampoline bed, instead of a bouncy trampoline bed. Thus, a single trampoline, i.e. a trampoline bed of a single tension, may not be useful for each of a recreational usage, a competition usage and a medical usage.